1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lightweight, hand-operated, multi-function tool that is of compact size so as to be easily carried in a toolbox, automotive glove compartment or a pocket of a workman for use by carpenters, painters, do-it-yourselfers, and the like.
2. Background Art
Tools have long been used to simplify jobs at work sites out in the field or around the house. Even simple jobs may require a variety of different tools. In the event that different jobs are to be completed one after another, the workman may require access to a corresponding number of different tools. In some cases, the workman may forget to carry a particular tool that is needed for the job. In other cases, the workman may have to carry a relatively heavy and cumbersome toolbox in which an assortment of tools are transported from place to place. Accordingly, what would be desirable is a single, lightweight, compact tool that is convenient to carry and capable of completing a series of jobs so as to avoid the necessity of having to carry around many different tools to perform the same number of jobs.